


Can't Take Your Memory

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's POV after Angel breaks up with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take Your Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Any lyrics used belong to the respective song writer and/or performer  
> No copyright infringement intended

I thought when it came down to it you wouldn’t follow through. I thought that you were just using threats, and when the time came our love would be enough to hold you here. I was wrong.

_‘You can pack your bags, take a walk_  
Throw your hands in the air, refuse to talk  
Swear to be damned, it was all a bad dream  
Leaving me with a silent scream’ 

When I want to be close to you I go to the apartment. Although the majority of your things have gone there is still enough to remind me of you. The bed. It still bears it’s red linen. I run my hand over the soft material remembering how it felt when you and I were entwined beneath it.

_‘You can take the photos off the walls_  
Leave empty echoes in the halls  
I still see your face when I look around  
I see your lips move, but there’s no sound  
You can throw away reminders of you and me’ 

People keep telling me to move on; you included. I remember our sewer chat word for word. ‘I DON’T.’ Why don’t you? Why don’t you want my life to be with you? I heard all your lines and I didn’t believe a word of them; I still don’t. Did you rehearse them? It sounded so perfectly scripted. Damn you! I know you still love and want me as much as I love and want you.

_‘I know some day I’ll break free_  
From thinking about these used to be’s  
Even though you’re long since gone  
There’s little things about you that keep hanging on’ 

Will I ever forget you? Will the things that are so fresh in my mind fade over time? I can honestly answer no. You are as vital to my existence as air. Even if you only live on in my memory you will never truly leave my life.

_‘It’s no good to dwell upon it they say_  
I’ve found a thousand ways to make it through each day  
Then the sun goes down and the shadows grow tall  
My mind goes to you like it’s nothing at all’ 

When I’m slaying, that’s when I really notice your absence. I expect you to be there, protecting me, covering my back. And then I remember; I have to do this alone now. I can’t rely on you any more. All I have of you are my memories.

_‘You can take my heart, tear it apart_  
But you’ll never, never take your memory  
Cos you’re still in my heart’ 


End file.
